


passion（ABO）

by LRCrane



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRCrane/pseuds/LRCrane
Summary: 又名七夕全世界都在谈恋爱但请放过我易感期无安全感alpha枢×独立自强不粘人omega零omega自我防卫即论如何应付易感期的娇弱alpha以及如何安全稳妥的不被自家时刻发情的伴侣拖入情潮相关办法手册。感性而生编辑枢×理性至上医生零的七夕动作爱情片~
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	passion（ABO）

看着病人被护士推出手术室，紧绷的神经终于松下。  
锥生零摘下口罩，深吐出一口气，连日来的疲惫让他放下了平日挺拔的身姿，虚靠在墙边。  
腰部传来的疼痛让他皱起了眉，作为一个严谨成熟的外科医生，锥生零对于自己的身体尤为了解，而作为医学院唯一一位omega毕业生，他更清楚自己的症状究竟是源于什么――  
纵、欲、过、度！  
刚刚结束的发情期浪费掉了他整个半年的连休，作为omega，医院很人性化的安排了每月三天的假期，可家里那个不知餍足的混蛋硬生生的用alpha的信息素连着强压了他整整一个星期！  
那天从床上下来的他几乎要怀疑自己的腰是不是被卡车碾了过去。可是望着床上一脸安逸睡颜的爱人，和手机里一连串鲜红的未接来电，他还是很负责任的把工作放在了报复混蛋这种私人恩怨前面，驱车赶到了医院。  
为了还在他旷工期间同事替他顶的班，这已经是零今天完成的第三台手术了，回过神来时天已经完全暗了下来。  
零回到休息室才想起已经被他遗忘了一整天的手机，平常再忙他都会给那个醋坛alpha发上一条汇报行程的短信，不过……一天没发，应该没关系吧。

“宝贝，在干什么？”  
“为什么不接电话？”  
……  
“你不回我信息？”

刚打开手机，一连串的未读信息就弹了出来，都是玖兰枢发来的。  
零的视线落在最后一句，“你完了。”  
他轻笑一声，合上了手机。  
“究竟是谁完了。”

回到家已经半夜，高楼林立的住宅区已经是夜深人静，悠悠的蝉鸣从路边的绿化里传出。  
一想到爱人可能已经等着他回家，零就不自觉勾起唇角。  
玖兰枢是某知名出版社的王牌编辑，昼伏夜出的工作属性极其符合他夜猫子的生活习性。虽然嘴上总说着下次一定辞掉这份工作，却还是每一次都接下了新书的发售。  
同为经济独立的成年男人，两人在寸土寸金的市中心买了一栋靠近市医院的独栋别墅。就和所有普通情侣一样，从牵手、拥抱，到热恋，到现在这样没羞没臊的同居生活。  
转过街角，那个熟悉的窗口却并没有像往常一样亮着灯，整个别墅都黑漆漆的，没有一丝声响。  
不在家……难道编辑部有事加班了？  
零这样想着，用钥匙打开了门。  
黑暗瞬间笼罩了他全部视线，零没开灯，径直走到鞋柜旁，先将手里的钥匙放好，才伸手去触开关――他一直以来的习惯，放下手中的东西才去做下一件事。  
可还没等他打开灯，一股力量猛地将他向后放倒，零呼吸一滞，正要一拳打出去，却突然听到了一个熟悉的声音。  
“你回来的真晚。”  
“……枢？”感觉到自己被身后人打横抱起，他有些慌乱的抱住了那人的脖子，“你要干什么？”  
枢一言不发，抱起他就往楼梯上走。  
零模糊的知道枢带他直接到了卧房，没有任何提醒的开了灯，零不适应的紧闭上了眼。还没等他反应过来，枢就一把将他按倒在了床上。  
金属的碰撞声在耳边响起，手腕被一个皮革质的东西束住。还没等他开口问询，他发现自己的手居然被捆在了床头！  
在灯光下视力逐渐恢复，待看清眼前一切，零倒吸了一口气。  
玖兰枢单膝压在他胸口，赤裸着上身，只着了一条长裤，常年坐在电脑桌前的生活却没有给这副强健有力的身躯带来任何的懈怠，白皙皮肤下的每一寸肌肉都恰到好处，宽肩窄腰，摘下眼镜的alpha，毫不隐藏那双紧盯着猎物的锐利双眸，强烈而又霸道的信息素瞬间布满整个房间。  
omega刚度过发情期的身体还十分疲软，根本经不起来自alpha信息素的挑逗，几乎是瞬间，零感觉到自己身后那处几乎要渗出水来。  
零紧咬着牙，发情期是他太过大意才被这混蛋肆意玩弄，对于这种得寸进尺的家伙他决不能再放纵。  
感觉到脖子上也同样被系上了链条，零挣开了枢抚向他的手，“够了，你到底想干什么！”  
“干你。”枢顶开他的双腿，舔了舔唇压住了零的反抗。  
“我不想做，你放开我。”零皱紧了眉。  
“我说过的，你、完、了。”一字一顿的说完，枢也收紧了链子。  
见枢没有半点想听他说话的欲望，零急了。  
“不行……玖兰枢！你疯了！”他拼命挣扎，还真的让零挣开了枢的钳制，他抬腿就朝玖兰枢踢了过去。  
本以为他会躲开，可谁知玖兰枢竟生生挨了他近十成的力道。  
“喂，你……”  
一室暧昧的空气一下子变得冷凝，零好看的眉头紧蹙着，对于玖兰枢的举动完全不能理解。  
过了半晌，玖兰枢小心翼翼的开口，“你生气了？”低垂着的头完全看不清表情。  
“……解开。”  
枢缓缓替他解着绑带，语气低落，“你知道今天是什么日子吗？”  
“今天？”零下意识思考着不对劲的地方，他今天几乎忙疯了头，生日？纪念日？都不是啊。  
“七夕。”  
枢解开锁链，丢下一句话，转身就要往外走。  
“等等，”零忙拉住枢的手拦在了他身前，等他看清枢的表情竟一下子愣住了。  
“你……哭了？！”  
结合玖兰枢近期都不太合理的表现，零突然像是想到什么般恍然大悟，“你该不会是……易感期吧。”  
关于alpha的易感期，零在上学时的选修课中学到过，那是一种类似于雄鸟筑巢的习性，alpha在易感期会极度缺乏安全感，将带有伴侣气味的东西堆积在身边。  
撇了一眼床边堆积的一团他的衣物，零心下了然，那股无名怒意一下子消失殆尽。  
“你听我讲，”零拉着枢坐到床边，回忆着书上的安抚方式，开口道，“我们结了契，你在我身上做过标记，也不只一次的在里面……成结，”零停顿了下，脸颊飞速的浮上一层浅红，“我是你的omega，而我拒绝你不是不想跟你亲近，是因为我的工作，我不能再跟医院请假了，你不会真的看着我强撑着去给人做手术吧。”  
枢抬头，一双湿漉漉的眸子看向零，“是我太烦了吗。”  
那副脆弱的样子一下子戳中了零内心最柔软的地方，他手忙脚乱的安慰道：“你，你别哭……是我不好。”  
“这样，”见枢仍旧是一语不发的样子，零硬着头皮开口，“下个月发情期……补偿你。”  
“做什么都可以吗？”  
瞧见枢眼神一下子变亮，那个小狼狗一样的表情盯得他发颤，“你别太过分！”  
只是轻斥了他一句，零愣是从这个高大的alpha脸上看到了泫然欲泣的表情。  
怕再刺激到枢，他放软了姿态，“那、你要我怎么做？”  
枢摩挲着他在后颈留下的、那个只在性爱当中才会浮现出来的暗红色咬痕，他微微用力，压着零往自己下腹按了按。  
零一下子红了脸，“这个不行……”  
“零，好嘛，帮帮我。”  
“我洗过澡的，你张嘴就行，不会让你痛苦的。”  
“零……”  
要说平时两人总是针锋相对，可这个易感期却生生将那个自大得不可一世的玖兰枢完全凹成了他无法拒绝的样子，每个表情每个动作都直戳他的软肋。  
被那双深棕色的小狗眼一直盯着的零完全狠不下心拒绝，他做了几个深呼吸，跪在了他两腿之间。  
见零这般乖顺的模样，枢眼底一下子漫开了笑意，揉了揉他的头发，“乖。”  
“混蛋。”  
低声骂了句，零到底还是顺从了枢的意思，拉开了他裤子的拉链。  
那根布满青筋的玩意儿从裤子中被解放了出来，零强忍着逃跑的欲望靠近了它。  
默念三遍诚信是为人之本，零终于张了口，舌尖轻轻触上柱身，那股alpha的腥膻味儿让洁癖的医生大人分外不适。  
见零迟迟不动作，枢挑起他下额，示意他张开嘴。在零迟疑的照做之后，将那根炙热径直捅进了柔软的口腔。  
突如其来的窒息感堵塞了整个口腔，零一下子红了眼眶，向后退缩着想要躲开，却被一把按住后脑，被迫承受着凶器在自己嘴里冲撞。  
“唔……”那根巨物擦过喉头，引得零一阵反胃，眼泪像银珠一样从浅色的眸中滚落。  
枢颇为怜惜的擦掉了爱人脸上的泪痕，任由零紧紧的扯着他的裤腿，动作却没有停下，在窄小的口腔内肆意的抽送。  
这该死的alpha为什么易感期力气还这么大！  
他忘了，在易感期尤为脆弱的alpha一切情感都来源于他对omega自身的独占欲。  
换句话说，易感期越强烈的alpha，往往有着最见不得人的阴暗内心以及最盛的占有欲……  
零全身细胞都在后悔方才的决定，口涎混着透明的液体从无法闭合的口中流下，说不出的色情。而此刻他只想赶紧结束这场浩劫，他尽力配合着枢的动作，任由他的alpha每一次撞进深处。  
不知是不是感觉到零的顺从，枢的动作柔和了很多，在几个来回之后，缓缓抽了出来，极近了距离，白浊溅了零一身。  
零一下子怔愣在原地，银白的发，发红的眼眶，雪白皮肤上粘腻的精液，活像只发情的兔子。  
自觉行为过分的枢将零从地上拉了起来，他将人抱进浴室，揽着他泡进了满水的浴缸中，动作轻柔的替他洗去了身上污浊，安分温柔地不带任何情色意味。  
热气蒸腾下，迟来的温情让零紧绷了一天的神经松懈了下来，靠在自家alpha宽厚的怀里就沉沉睡了过去。

床头的闹铃在七点准时响起，还没等叫醒作息规律的主人，便被一只大手压下。  
见怀里的人翻过了身，枢放下了闹钟，一把揽过了爱人。  
“醒了？”  
“恩……”零蹭了蹭枢的肩颈，迷迷糊糊的应着话，一双眼睛从混沌慢慢变得清明，“我该上班了。”  
“好，”枢吻了吻他的额头，松开了他。  
上班时要穿的衣服已经整整齐齐的叠好放在床头，总是能照顾到最为细节的地方，除却偶尔有些过分的占有欲，玖兰枢的确可以称得上是完美的伴侣。

零穿好衣物，又走回床边，轻轻拍了拍枢的脸颊，“我走了。”  
枢只是看着他，嘴角勾起一抹满足的笑，“昨天真乖。”  
零低头俯视着枢，“那是因为我让着你这个哭包。”  
“放心吧宝贝，下个月的发情期哭包会把你干到哭都哭不出来的。”  
看着枢一副志在必得的笑容，零忍不住笑骂了句，“……你果然是个混球。”


End file.
